Someone Who Knows You
by oldsoulsandhandsomedreams
Summary: (One-Shots & not in order) The Halstead Brothers are close but distant, too many missing years between them. Thankfully they have one person who knows them both, better than they know themselves. Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything relating to the Chicago Universe, only Juliette. I take some liberties now and then, obviously. If you like it, review it :)
1. It's Been A Long Day (Med S2E17)

Jay sighed as he dialled her number, he hated worrying her.

After a couple of rings, she answered, and Jay suddenly wasn't sure how to ask for her help.

"This better be an emergency Jay," came the sleep-ridden voice.

Jay cringed a little, he'd forgotten she had night shifts this week.

"Jay?" came her voice, still sleepy but clearer, when Jay failed to speak.

"I need you," he knew she would have heard the defeat in his voice.

"Where are you?" she asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Med," was all he said.

"Why are you at Med?" Jay could hear her moving around, clearly getting herself out of bed as she asked.

"Suicide call," he sighed again.

"Will?" Jay could hear the slight panic in her voice.

"One of the residents," he quickly answered to stop her mind going where his had.

"Where is he?" she asked, panic still clear.

"Working," he looked at the man in question as he spoke.

"Working himself into denial you mean," she sighed into the phone, echoing Jay's worry.

"You know Will," he shrugged, not that she could see.

"Takes after his brother," she huffed.

Jay remained silent at her comment.

"I'll be there as soon as I've put some clothes," her words silently asking Jay to stick around until she got there.

"Thanks," Jay said, before hanging up.

Sitting in the waiting area, Jay watched the entire Emergency Department struggle to get on with their day.

Just because no one seemed to really know much about Dr. Wheeler, didn't mean that they weren't all feeling the loss of him.

As callous at it sounded, even to himself, Jay wasn't really worried about the others.

He was only worried about Will, his brother.

He didn't know what to do and that scared him.

He had spent a good chunk of Will's life overseas, fighting someone else's war.

He realised that there was so much about Will he didn't know anymore.

He rubbed his hands over his face in silent defeat.

All he could do was wait for her, she would know what to do.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, when he felt a hand run through his hair.

Looking up, he smiled sadly when he saw it was her.

"Sorry to wake you," he said, "I don't know what to do for him anymore,"

"It's okay," she said sadly, dropping her hand.

Standing up, Jay looked at her, but before he could speak, she pulled him into a hug.

"I've got him," she whispered into his ear.

After a few seconds, Jay broke the embrace, "I should go,"

She knew he was feeling torn between needing to get back to work, and wanting to look after his brother.

"Jay," she spoke softly, "Go. I've got him,"

"See you at home?" he asked, needing to know where to find them after his shift.

"Home," she answered, before making her way into the ED.

She spotted Maggie as she entered, not seeing the man she was looking for.

"Maggie," she said softly as she walked up, "I'm so sorry,"

"Thanks," Maggie smiled slightly.

Before she could ask, Maggie answered, "He's in trauma right now,"

"How's he doing?" she asked, wanting an outsider's opinion.

"Seems okay. Maybe a bit harsher than normal with us though," Maggie sighed, as she her phone rang, "Duty calls,"

"Mind if I wait in the lounge?" she was already walking that way as she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," came the expected reply.

Entering the staff lounge, she walked in on Ethan sitting with his head in his hands.

Not trusting words to convey her sorrow at the event of the day, she simply placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in sympathy.

Ethan looked up, his face softening as he saw who it was.

"Tough day," she stated.

"Yeah," he got up as he spoke, "Good thing you're here,"

"Why?" she poured herself a coffee, "Want one?"

"He's on the warpath," he waved a hand as a no thanks to her coffee offering.

"That bad?" she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"Bad for everyone," he stopped at the doorway and turned to face her, "Will's an ass,"

She chuckled sadly, "He can be,"

"Good luck," Ethan offered as he headed out.

She took her coffee, and made herself comfortable on the couch.

She soon finished her coffee, and Will still hadn't come in.

Rubbing her eyes in tiredness, she decided to rest them for a bit.

She must have fallen asleep, because some time later, a hand shook her slightly.

"Wake up," came the voice of the man she had been waiting for.

Opening her eyes, she was immediately met with a fresh cup of coffee being thrust into her hands.

"Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?" Will said, the harsh tone Maggie was talking about clear in his voice.

"Hello to you too," she quipped, ignoring the tone. She knew that was how he coped, by snapping at everyone and hoping they would leave.

"Jay called you, didn't he?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"He's worried about you," she answered, taking a sip.

"I'm fine," Will snapped.

"I can see that," her tone clearly sarcastic.

Both sat there in silence for a brief moment.

"Seriously Juliette, I'm fine," he huffed, "I didn't even know him that well,"

"How well you know someone doesn't matter Will. You knew him, period. It's okay to feel something," she reached out a hand, gripping his wrist, "You're human,"

"Etta," he was using a nickname she didn't hear often. The Halstead boys were the only ones to ever call her that, and only when things were rough.

"Will," she gripped his wrist a little tighter, giving him a human connection to ground him, "Talk to me,"

"There's nothing to say," he sighed, not looking at her.

"Bullshit," she blurted, putting her coffee cup on the table.

Her choice of curse word caused him to look her, an eyebrow raised. It was a lot milder than her usual choice.

"You called me Etta. Last time you called me that, Jay was MIA," she put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"Don't shut me out Will," she pleaded with him.

"Please," Will pleaded back, pleading with her to let it go, "Don't"

"You need to talk to me," she kept at it, she wasn't going to let him destroy himself, "I won't survive a repeat of last time,"

"Etta," he sighed.

"There's the nickname again," she dropped her hands as she spoke.

"Home, okay?" Will offered.

"Now?" she asked, not knowing when his shift was going to end.

"Give me half an hour, then we'll go," he stood as he spoke.

She watched him carefully as he walked out of the lounge, "okay,"

Closing her eyes once more, she waited.

When Will finally wrapped up his shift, he walked into the lounge and smiled sadly at the sight.

Juliette had curled herself up on the couch, and was fast asleep.

He felt a twinge of guilt. He knew the only reason she was here was because he had given Jay reason to be concerned.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he quietly walked over and shook her gently.

"Juliette, wake up," he kept his voice soft, so as not to startle her.

"I'm up," she said sleepily.

Will laughed, "Yeah you're up,"

"Shift over?" she asked as she stood, stretching.

"Yeah," Will got his bag out of his locker.

"Well then, get in my car," she said, gesturing to the doorway.

"Ladies first," he quipped.

"Promise you'll follow?" she wasn't letting him distance himself.

"Promise," he nodded.

Accepting he was genuine, Juliette headed out first, waving goodbye to Maggie as she did.

Will followed, keeping his eyes down as he didn't want to see any pity from anyone.

He missed the exchange Connor and Ethan were having at his expense.

"Think she'll sort him out?" Connor asked.

"You clearly don't know Juliette well if you have to ask," Ethan snorted.

"Are they together?" Connor was genuinely curious.

"They should be," Maggie answered, "Lord knows that woman has put up with enough of his shit,"

Ethan laughed.

Connor just looked confused, "But they're not together,"

"Have you ever seen Juliette and Will in a room together?" Maggie asked, "That boy only has eyes for her,"

"Isn't he dating that chick in Pathology, Nina?" Connor repeating his question.

"It's complicated," was all Maggie offered.

The car ride was silent, except for the radio playing softly in the background.

Will's phone went off, not long after they had made it home.

"Jay?" Juliette asked.

"Yeah," Will grunted.

"Don't be like that," she scolded, "You didn't hear what he sounded like when he called me,"

Will remained silent, staring at Jay's message.

"I thought it was you who had committed suicide Will," Juliette confessed, "Imagine how Jay felt when he got the call. He wouldn't have known it wasn't you until he got there"

Will cringed. He stood frozen in the doorway.

"Will?" he could hear the concern.

"You don't think…." He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the words.

Juliette grabbed his hands and pulled him into the living room.

"Sit," she said as she pushed him onto the couch.

Juliette curled herself into his side once he had gotten comfortable.

"Why would he think that?" Will's voice was timid, his arm slid around Juliette and he settled his hand on her waist.

"I always think something's happened to you when Med is mentioned over the radio," Jay answered.

Neither Juliette nor Will had heard him come in.

"Thanks," Jay smiled at Juliette as he sat on the coffee table opposite them.

"Anytime soldier boy," they could both hear how tired Juliette was.

"How are you?" Jay turned his attention to his brother.

"Exhausted," Will answered honestly. The hand on Juliette's waist tightened a little, "It's been a long day,"

"I'm sorry about Wheeler," Jay offered.

"Me too," Will sighed, tears beginning to form.

Before he could bring up a hand to wipe them away, Juliette's hand shot out and stopped him, "Don't,"

Looking at her, Will was silent.

"You need to let go," was all she said.

Jay stared at the two of them, and before he knew it, Will had started to cry.

He was silent at first, then he started sobbing.

Juliette felt every shake of Will's body.

She simply nestled into him further, allowing him to have all the contact he needed with her.

Looking at Jay, she felt sorry for him.

'Water' Juliette mouthed at him.

Jay got up to get the water, finally feeling useful.

When he came back, Will's sobbing had started to subside.

Jay handed the glass to Will as he sat back down.

"Thanks," Will croaked as he took a sip.

"Shit," came Juliette's voice, breaking the tender moment, "I'm going to be late,"

"I think they'll understand," Will squeezed her waist once more before letting go.

"I know," Juliette ran into her bedroom and quickly got changed.

She came out and planted a kiss on Jay's cheek.

"Hey!" Will scoffed in jest.

Rolling her eyes, she flipped him the bird as she blew a kiss at him.

"You wound me," he quipped as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Hardly," she said as she flew out the door.

Jay got up and closed the door to the apartment.

"Sorry you felt the need to call her," Will spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Not the first time I've called her," Jay shrugged as he sat next to Will on the couch.

"I've given you reasons before?" the confusion clearly heard.

"Not always about you," Jay answered honestly, "Sometimes…."

"Sometimes you just need someone who knows you," Will finished Jay's sentence.

Jay nodded.

"I get it," Will agreed, "I do the same,"

"I know," Jay chuckled at Will's confusion, "We talk,"

"About me?" he asked.

"About anything," Jay answered.

"Long day?" Will noticed his brother had closed his eyes.

"Mouse wants to go back," Jay offered without being questioned.

"To the rangers?" Will realised this must have been weighing heavily on Jay's mind if he was openly talking to him about it.

Jay didn't answer, Will knew he'd asked a rhetorical question.

"You talked to Erin?" he wondered if Jay had spoken to anyone.

"Yeah," Jay kept his eyes closed as he spoke, "She heard us fighting about it in the break room,"

"And?" Will had turned to face Jay.

"She said if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't let anyone stop me," Will thought he could hear his brother beginning to tear up.

Will remained quiet, he didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to lose him," Jay's voice quivered.

Will moved closer to Jay and pulled him into a hug.

That must have been just what Jay needed, because as soon as he felt Will's arms around him, he broke.

"It's okay," Will whispered into Jay's hair.

Tears soaked Will's shirt, but he didn't care.

Soon enough, Will started crying too.

Both Halstead brothers had had long and trying days.

Both needed the release.

Both now finally felt safe enough to do so.

Neither one knew how long their moment of weakness had lasted.

The sound of Will's phone ringing broke them out of the embrace.

"We're fine," Will spoke before the caller could.

"Just wanted to make sure," came Juliette's voice through the phone.

"We're good Etta," Will's tone had instantly softened.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning," Juliette said and then hung up.

Will looked over to see Jay grinning in bewilderment at him.

"What?" he quizzed.

"When are you going to get your act together and ask that woman out?" Jay laughed as he made his way to the kitchen, "Want a beer?"

"Yeah," Will answered as he thought about Jay's question.

Him and Juliette?

Maybe he should…


	2. Helplessness (Fire S3E19 Part 1)

"He won't listen to me!" she could hear the frustration in Jay's voice as she let him into her apartment.

"Good morning to you too," she rolled her eyes at the greeting she got.

"He wants to go back to New York. Why can't he just stick around and see Med through?" he sighed.

"He's a grown adult Jay," she headed into her kitchen, she needed a cup of coffee for this.

"He's an idiot," he grunted as he took a seat.

"He's a Halstead," she quipped, pouring them both a cup of coffee.

All she got was a glare in return, causing her to smirk as she placed the mug in front of him.

Taking a seat opposite Jay, she sipped her coffee in silence, waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"Can't you talk to him?" Jay sipped his own coffee.

"He's free to make his own decisions Jay," this wasn't the first time they had had this conversation.

"He listens to you," his eyes pleading.

"Halstead's don't listen to anyone," she sighed, "No promises,"

"You're the best," he smiled.

"Give me a ride?" she asked, taking both their coffee cups and putting them in the sink.

"Always," he said as he stood by the door, "You ready?"

"Always," she echoed.

"Then get in my car," both of them walking out the door as he spoke.

The car ride went fast, as both were too busy debating about what tv show was better -stargate or star trek.

"You know we never agree," Juliette laughed as they pulled up to the hospital.

"Looks like we'll be fighting about this for the rest of our lives," he smiled, "Let me know if you need a lift after work,"

She began to walk away when she heard his voice again, "I owe you,"

"I'll add it to the list," she shouted behind her.

Juliette ran into April when she entered, literally.

"So sorry," April apologised.

"All good," Juliette smiled at her, "Busy already?"

"Going to have a full house and I can't find the new guy," she was definitely frustrated.

"I know where to find him," Juliette headed towards the break room as she spoke.

"You know him?" she heard April ask.

"Sadly," she smiled.

She stood in the doorway when she spotted him talking to Dr. Claman.

She waited for him to turn around and notice her.

She only lasted a few minutes before she made herself known.

"We're about to get slammed," her voice causing both doctors to look at her.

Dr. Claman smiled as she walked past her, Will just stood there.

He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't impressed, "You've talked to Jay,"

"You're an ass," she turned and made her way after Claman.

"Juliette wait," Will jogged up beside her.

"Later," she waved her hand at him, ending the conversation when she saw the paramedics come in.

She went and stood near April, getting ready to help her separate the people in the waiting room.

As April spoke, a man pulled up a chair next her.

"Sir not yet please," Juliette said as the man stood on the chair, "We need everyone….."

She was cut off by the man, "You thought Ebola was a nightmare. I am the apocalypse,"

He took out a grenade and pulled the pin.

Before Juliette had time to react, she felt a body slam against hers.

"Juliette!" she thought she heard Will's voice as the grenade exploded.

When the ringing finally stopped in her ears, the voices became clearer.

"Hey hey over here," she heard a familiar voice, "It's Severide,"

Juliette rolled over and was met with the unconscious face of Lt. Kelly Severide.

"Hey Kelly," she groaned as she moved towards him, "Can you hear me?"

Brett and Mills reached her quickly, having heard her talk to Kelly.

"It's a weak pulse," Brett's hands checking Kelly's wrists.

"Trauma to his back and chest," Mills checking him over, "He's got shrapnel from the grenade,"

"Let me see," Will placing his fingers to Kelly's throat, "Blacktag him. He's gone,"

"What?" Mills couldn't believe what he was hearing, and frankly, neither could Juliette.

"Percentages are very low that he'll…." Will started to explain.

"I don't give a damn about percentages," Mills cut him off.

"Will," Juliette coughed, causing the man to look at her.

He stared at her, she pleaded with him, "Please,"

Looking between Juliette and Mills, he caved.

"Alright, grab a gurney and put him in there," he pointed to the room to the left of them.

He followed them into the room, and handed out instructions before joining Juliette again.

"You okay?" he was a bit concerned that she hadn't moved.

Before he could answer, he saw Dr. Claman arguing with Herreman.

"Back in a sec," he said before putting Herreman out of his misery.

Juliette remained where she was.

She groaned as she tried to move.

Putting her hand under her shirt, she bit back a cry as she pushed the spot that hurt.

She had just pulled her hand out when Will re-joined her.

Both stared at the red colour now coating her fingers.

"You're bleeding," he said as he knelt beside her.

"No shit," she snorted, "Guess that's why you're the doctor,"

"Always with the joke," Will tried to quip, but his tone was to full of concern.

She hissed when he lifted her shirt, the blood had started to stick her shirt to her stomach.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Bad. Looks like you got hit with some shrapnel," he answered honestly, "It's a slow bleed,"

Pulling her shirt down, she started to make herself stand.

She swayed a little as she got up, Will's hand steadying her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he scolded.

"My job," she snapped.

"You're bleeding," he reiterated.

"You said it yourself, it's a slow bleed," she scanned the room as she spoke, assessing who she should help.

"Etta," Will started to plead.

"Don't," she looked at him, "I'll stop when it gets too much,"

Will just stared at her.

"I promise," and with that, she began helping the first person she could.

Will's phone ringing snapped him out of his trance.

"Tell me you're not in there?" came Jay's panicked voice.

"I am," Will cringed at Jay's tone, "Listen, the guy who blew himself up in here said he had something worse than Ebola,"

"What, like he's spreading it with this?" Jay was being watched carefully by Adam as he spoke.

"Yeah. Every single one of us in here has been in contact with him," Will ran his hand over his face.

"Who was he?" Jay asked, knowing Will probably wouldn't know.

"No idea. Do us all a favour and find out," Will paused, he didn't know how to tell Jay that Juliette was injured.

"Will?" Jay could tell he was holding something back, "What is it?"

"Juliette," Will sighed.

"What about her?" Jay felt a sinking feeling begin to form.

"She's in here too," he watched the person in question taking care of a panicking patient.

"I dropped her off this morning," Jay could tell there was something Will wasn't saying.

"Jay, I…." Will stopped himself, he didn't want to say it.

"How bad?" Jay began pacing. The two people he cared most about were in danger and he couldn't help them.

"Bad," was the honest answer he got in return.

Not being able to say anything, he hung up.

Adam eyed him, not sure what to do or why Jay was on edge.

Without explaining, Jay walked off. He needed to clear his head for a few seconds.


	3. Helplessness (Fire S3E19 Part 2)

It had been about an hour when Juliette finally began to feel like she was slipping.

Not wanting to distract anyone from helping the more seriously wounded, she had tried to patch herself up.

It had worked, for a small while.

She could feel the blood starting to seep through her bandage.

Looking around, she couldn't see Will anywhere.

She slid down the wall closest to her, her eyes closing in silent pain.

She thought no one had seen her.

She was wrong.

April saw her and instantly knew something was wrong, Dawson had seen her too.

"Hey," she tried to get Juliette's attention as she rushed to her side, Dawson hot on her heels.

She got nothing but a groan.

"Juliette," April tried again, "Come on honey, you know the rules,"

Dawson joined in, "Open your eyes for us,"

Slowly, Juliette opened her eyes, a grimace tight on her face.

"Hurts," her voice was quiet, too quiet.

"What does?" April asked as she looked her over. She hissed when she saw the red staining on Juliette's shirt, "Is this your blood?"

"Hmmm," Juliette's eyes were beginning to shut again.

"Hey, hey," April shook her gently, "Keep 'em open for me,"

"What hurts?" Dawson repeated the earlier question.

"Follow the blood," Juliette tried to keep the mood light, even though she knew the odds were not in her favour.

April and Dawson exchanged concerned looks, before turning their attention back to Juliette.

"Will…" Juliette trailed off.

"Will what sweetie?" April tried to keep Juliette's focus on her, while Dawson took a better look at the injury.

"Don't tell Will, but he was right," Juliette's eyes closed as she spoke, "Too much blood. I tried,"

Juliette slumped over at this last statement, blood loss finally catching up with her.

"Juliette?!" April began to panic.

"We need to stop this bleed," Dawson snapping her fingers in front of April's face.

Once she had gotten her attention, she went began applying pressure to the wound.

"We need a doctor," April went to go find one when Juliette's hand suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Not Will," she slurred, "Break him,"

That was all her body could take, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Grabbing her wrists, April checked for a pulse, "It's barely there,"

"But it's there," Dawson's voice was soft, "Focus on that,"

Smiling in thanks, April pulled herself together, "What do you need me to do?"

It had been hours since the man who had injected himself with a virus blew himself up.

It had been hours since Juliette finally succumbed to her injuries.

It had been hours since Dawson and April began doing all they could to keep Juliette alive.

Will had finally got the good news that everyone was in the all clear, that the virus wasn't contagious.

He called Jay and told him things were clear, that the ED was re-opening.

He then went looking for Juliette.

Now was the time to sit her down and make her get treated.

Jay caught up with him as he was still looking for her, and pulled him into a hug.

"Good to see you too," Will hugging him back.

Pulling apart, Jay's eyes raked over Will to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine Jay. No injuries," he sighed.

"Where's Juliette?" Jay asked, accepting Will's diagnosis of himself.

"I don't know," Will's voice was full of concern, "But we need to find her,"

Before Jay could say anything, Will spotted April and Gabby.

"Please no," he began to panic as he raced over to them.

Jay didn't like Will's tone, and followed him.

Both Halstead's almost broke when they saw Juliette unconscious on the floor.

Jay was the first one to regain some moniker of composure.

"She's so pale," came Will's timid voice from beside him.

Jay turned to face Will and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She needs you now man,"

That must have been the magic words, because no sooner had Jay said them, Will got into doctor mode.

"I need a gurney!" he yelled as he knelt down beside Juliette to make his own assessment.

Jay must have zoned out as Will began barking orders.

It wasn't until he felt Gabby's hand on his arm that he realised Juliette was no longer on the floor in front of them.

"Jay?" Gabby's concern threating to make Jay cry.

"Juliette?" he was all he managed to get out.

"Follow me," she said as she led him to the trauma bay Juliette was now in.

Will was pacing outside the bay when they reached it.

"What's going on?" Jay's voice startling Will.

"She needs surgery. Surgeon is in there," he began pacing again.

Jay was about to make him stop when April came out.

"How bad?" Will asking what Jay couldn't, even though Jay knew this was killing Will more than him.

The look on April's face told them all they needed to know, "They'll do the best they can,"

Will stormed off after that comment, outside into the cold.

"Is he going to be alright?" April pointed to Will's retreating form.

"Only if she pulls through," Jay sighed as he went after Will.

Bracing himself against the cold, Jay stood beside his brother.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, both trying to wrap their heads around the fact that their person was at death's door.

"It's my fault," the voice so soft that Jay wasn't sure he was even meant to hear it.

"You weren't the one with the grenade," Jay answered.

"She was bleeding out and I didn't stop her from helping," Jay could definitely hear Will trying to hold back tears, "I should have stopped her,"

Reaching out a hand, Jay grabbed Will's arm as he spoke, "We've never been able to stop Juliette from doing anything,"

"Should have tried," Will shook his head.

"Wouldn't have worked," Jay tried to reassure his brother.

Both stood there in silence again, the only sounds coming from Will trying to compose himself.

"Come back inside," Jay said when the cold finally got to him.

"Give me a minute?" Will asked.

When he didn't hear a response from Jay, he finally looked at him and was met with a look he hadn't seen in a while, not since there were kids.

"I'll be right in," he pleaded.

Jay simply nodded and headed back inside, leaving Will with the minute he needed.

Erin greeted him on the other side of the ED doors.

"Who?" he asked.

"Adam," she answered as she pulled Jay down into a seat.

"Tell me," she tilted her head in Will's direction "How bad will it be?"

Running his hand through his hair, he spoke, "I'll lose him,"

And with that realisation, the weight of the situation finally came crashing down.

Erin noticed the change, and instantly wrapped an arm around him.

"What is Juliette to you, to him?" she asked softly.

"Everything," was the only answer he had, and it was the truth.

"Tell me," Erin prompted.

"We've known each other for so long, I don't how what our lives look like without her," Jay smiled sadly, "Erin if she…."

Erin said nothing, knowing there was nothing she could say. She simply gripped him tighter.

"She knows everything about us, everything, and still sticks around. Even when we've given her reasons not to. I wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around when I got back, but she stuck it out, even when Will couldn't" the fondness he had for Juliette was clear as he talked about her.

"Sounds like a tough woman," Erin smiled.

"She is," Jay sighed, "But she means so much more to Will,"

"They together?" Erin asked.

Jay chuckled softly, "Our mother's one wish,"

Erin raised an eyebrow at him.

"If she dies…" Jay struggled to get the words out, "I only just got him back,"

"She's going to make it," came Will's gruff voice as he slumped in the chair next to Jay, "She has to,"

 _A few hours later…._

The bouncing of Will's leg was driving Jay nuts.

Erin had left them to go back to work, telling Jay that Voight had said to stay as long as he needed.

That just left the two Halstead brothers together, still waiting for news about Juliette.

After a couple more minutes, Jay couldn't take it anymore.

He gripped the leg closest to him.

Will looked at him confused.

"Stop," Jay grunted, he was tired.

"Sorry," Will looked as tired as Jay felt.

Jay was going to tell Will to try and sleep when the surgeon came out.

"How is she?" Jay asking when Will failed to do so.

"She lost a lot of blood. Thought we were going to lose her on the table, but she surprised us," the surgeon was being honest, "She's got a rough week ahead of her while she heals,"

"But she'll be fine right?" Jay was hopeful.

"She's going to be just fine," the surgeon smiled, "She's in recovery,"

Not waiting for permission, Will made his way to Juliette's room.

He was standing in the doorway when Jay caught up with him.

"She's still with us," Jay said as he pushed Will inside and made him sit next to her.

"We could have lost her," Will sighed as he reached out for Juliette's hand, entwining their fingers.

"We didn't" Jay sighed as he took the seat on the other side, placing a hand on her arm.

Both Halsteads needing the reassurance of her continued existence.

Will watched the rise and fall of Juliette's chest, the movement oddly soothing to him.

Jay watched his brother, noticing how even while asleep, Juliette could still calm Will.

"Get some sleep," Jay said quietly when he saw Will's eyes begin to droop.

"You too," came the sleepy reply.

It didn't take long before Jay heard Will's gentle snores.

Jay was just about to fall asleep as well, when he felt the arm he had hold of twitch.

Looking up, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found Juliette staring at him.

"Looks like I won't be needing that lift soldier boy," she quipped hoarsely, her throat dry.

Jay got her some water and helped her drink small sips.

"You scared us Etta," Jay sighed as he sat back down.

She looked over at Will when she realised he had his fingers entwined with hers and his head on top of their joined hands.

Reaching over with her free hand, she ran her fingers through Will's hair.

When that didn't wake him, she spoke quietly, "How bad?"

"Self-blame," Jay answered.

"Shit," she hissed at herself.

"And you?" she asked, removing her free hand and turning her gaze back to Jay.

"Took care of him," he admitted.

"Who took care of you?" she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Erin tried," he shrugged.

"Halsteads," she smiled softly, "Huge idiots,"

Jay pretended to look hurt.

"Get some sleep Jay," Juliette said as her eyes began to close again, "You look like shit,"

Laughing silently to himself, Jay followed her lead and finally closed his eyes now that he knew his family was going to be just fine.


	4. Halsteads Are Stubborn (Med S2E18)

"You need to talk to Will," came Natalie's voice from behind her.

"Why?" she asked as she turned to face Natalie.

"Dr. Rowan," was all Natalie said.

"I know she's been admitted," Juliette was going to need a little more information.

"You know what she means to Will," Natalie might have meant it to sound like a question, but Juliette heard it as a statement.

"And your point?" Juliette had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"You need to talk to him. He wants to prolong her life, when that's not the right call," Natalie was definitely frustrated with Will, "Not this time,"

"Nina should talk to him," Juliette said, her eyes searching for the man in question, "She's the girlfriend,"

"You need to talk to him," the emphasis on 'you' not going unheard.

Juliette sighed, becoming less defensive when the exasperation in Natalie's voice registered, "Why is it always me?"

Natalie chuckled a little, "Because you're you,"

"Halsteads don't listen, never have," she resigned as she made her way to the one place she knew she'd find him.

"Thank you," came the shout across the floor.

The elevator doors opened to reveal April getting off as Juliette went to get on.

"Everything okay?" April asked.

"Halsteads," was all Juliette said as the elevator doors closed once more.

April shook her head, laughing to herself, as she made her way back to Natalie and Dr. Rowan.

Juliette shuddered at the cold she instantly felt when she stood out on the balcony.

Chicago winters were not kind, and for some unknown reason, the Halstead brothers always seemed to be out in the cold unnecessarily.

She spotted Will at the table, oblivious to her arrival, staring out into the distance.

Sighing, she walked over to him, standing next to him in silence for a moment, waiting to see if he would say something first.

After a few minutes, she realised he hadn't registered her arrival, so she spoke softly, "I just checked in on Dr. Rowan,"

Her voice caused Will to look at her, "When did you…? How?"

"Natalie," she answered.

Another brief moment silence, before Juliette spoke again, "I heard you ordered dialysis,"

"She's in renal failure. That's the appropriate treatment," Will's voice was too clinical, it was just her he was talking to.

"I understand the medicine doctor," Juliette putting emphasis on the word doctor.

Will cringed, he knew he'd been harsh, and she was letting him know it.

"Even if you dialyse her…." She started, her voice soft again.

"I am," Will cut her off, giving her side glare.

Ignoring the glare, Juliette reached out, placing a hand on Will's arm to get him to look at her, actually look at her.

"Even if you dialyse her, she's unlikely to come off the vent," she squeezed his arm in comfort.

"Etta," the look of desperation Will was giving her hurt her heart a little, but someone had to reason with him, with the empathic doctor inside him.

"That means she'll be bed ridden. Eventually she'll need a tracheostomy," she pressed on, "You've already broken her ribs. Now she'll have bed sores, a feeding tube,"

Will kept looking at her, his eyes starting to water.

"Shouldn't quality of life be a consideration?" she posed.

Squeezing his arm once more, she gave him a sad smile and headed back indoors, "Treat the patient Will, not the disease,"

He gave her retreating form a look of surprise, when had she seen him watching the video?

She found Natalie as she was putting in the line for dialysis.

The questioning look Natalie gave her, was answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Nodding sadly, Natalie went back to the task at hand and Juliette headed back to the command centre.

Natalie had just finished with the line when Will appeared in the room, "Good. You haven't started,"

"Just finished the line. Why?" Natalie was cautious as to where this conversation was heading.

"You were right. We shouldn't do this," sanitising his hands and grabbing gloves as he stepped further into the room.

"What changed your mind?" Natalie asked. She knew sending Juliette after him had been the right call.

"Treat the patient, not the disease," he answered, looking over to where Juliette was standing.

The look he was giving her confirming to Natalie that what she thought had happened, did.

"Our patient wouldn't have wanted this," his tone displaying his fondness for Dr. Rowan, "April, ten milligrams of morphine and hang a drip please,"

April nodded at his request.

Sharon entered the room just as Will spoke again, "Doctor Rowan, I'm going to extubate you. I promise you won't feel any pain,"

"I'll let you two be alone with her now" Natalie said softly when she noticed Sharon's presence.

Juliette was eyes deep in paperwork when she heard Natalie's voice, "I don't know what you said to him, but it worked,"

"I just told him what he already knew," she said as she looked up.

"We all told him what he already knew," Natalie smiled softly, "But he only heard it when it came from you,"

"Halsteads don't listen to anyone," Juliette shook her head.

"They listen to you," Natalie chuckled as she walked away, leaving Juliette to get back to her paperwork.

The sound of Dr. Rowan flatlining broke through to Juliette's attention.

When she looked up at the room, Will was nowhere to be found.

"Shit," she cussed at herself as she went in search of him.

She found him in the staff room, locker open, head hidden away.

He had already shed his doctor scrubs, clearly wanting to get as far away from the hospital as he could.

"Will?" her voice apprehensive and soft as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

He sniffed away tears when he heard her voice, quickly shutting his locker door.

He was trying to appear normal, like he was okay.

The look he got from her stopped him in his tracks.

He should have known that she would see right through his act, she always had.

"Hey," she approached him slowly, stopping right in front of him, "I'm so sorry for your loss,"

Will didn't trust himself to speak, he stood there nodding slightly.

Her heart broke for him, and she instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay," she whispered into his ear, and that's all it took to break him.

She felt him shake as he sobbed, could feel his tears soaking into her shirt.

Without letting go of him, she managed to manoeuvre them, so they were now sitting on the floor, resting against the wall.

Neither one of them heard Nina open the door, or heard her leave looking heartbroken.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Will's sobbing began to subside.

"She gave me so much," his voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"I know," Juliette reassured him, her arms still firmly wrapped around him.

"You always know" he tried to lighten the mood, but he meant every word.

"I know you," she answered honestly.

Will didn't have any words that would give justice to how he felt, so he simply relished in the safe and comfort her arms offered him.

The sound of Juliette's phone ringing broke the sombre mood.

"You off shift yet?" Will could hear Jay's voice through the phone.

"About to be," she answered, releasing Will as she did, "Why?"

"Dinner tonight?" Jay asked.

"Sure, at mine?" she watched Will get up and gather himself.

"Need me to bring anything?" she could hear Jay getting into his car.

"Just yourself," she smiled, not that Jay could see it.

"Everything okay?" Jay could tell something was off.

"Will's had rough day," she sighed as she stood.

"Say no more," Jay knew he would get the full story over dinner, "Drag his ass home with you,"

"Of course," she laughed as she hung up.

"What did Jay want?" Will asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"His coming over for dinner, and so are you," she answered, shedding her own scrubs.

She looked over at him when she didn't hear a response, "You need this,"

"Okay," he resigned, and Juliette knew she would get now further argument.

"Now, get in my car," she pointed to the door as she shut her locker.

"Yes ma'am," he joked as he headed out.

Juliette ignored the smirks she was getting from Maggie, Natalie and April.

Her main focus tonight was Will.

"We're going to talk about this," she heard Maggie shout from behind her.

Shaking her head as she laughed, Juliette followed Will out to her car.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	5. When The Tables Turn

"Juliette, you still with me?" Greg's voice was laced with concern.

Smiling at him through the webcam she realised she had zoned out, "Yeah, still with you,"

"Sure, you are," Greg snorted, "Where were you?"

"I've been here the whole time," she said in jest, eye rolling completing the scene.

"I've just spent the last couple of minutes telling you that I now have a purple unicorn at my disposal and you didn't ask any questions," he gave a small smile.

"It's been a tough week," she sighed.

"Halsteads will do that to you," he quipped.

Juliette couldn't help the laughter that escaped, it felt good to talk to someone who knew the Halsteads.

"Which one was it this time?" he asked, the concern back in his voice.

"Are they ever sperate?" she asked.

Now it was Greg's turn to laugh.

"He misses you," both knowing exactly who she was talking about, "We both do,"

"Same here," he smiled.

"How are you doing Greg?" the implication not going unheard.

"I'm doing good," he got a raised eyebrow in return, "You can tell Jay that I'm doing real good"

"I'll put him out of his misery," she smirked, of course Mouse would have known who was really asking.

"You know you're the only person to call me Greg," he was trying to lighten the mood.

"It's the name your mother gave you," she appreciated what he was trying to do, "I refuse to call you Mouse,"

"I know," he chuckled, "It's grounds me,"

He only got a small smile in return.

Greg could tell something else was on her mind, "Where's your head?"

"I haven't heard from my brother in a while. I usually hear from him once a fortnight or so, unless he's out on an op," she sighed, "Last time I spoke to him, he didn't mention anything long term. I'm trying so hard not to worry, but you know what it's like,"

"Want me to try and find out?" Greg offered.

"I can't ask you to do that," she tried to smile but the worry was eating at her.

"You didn't," he shook his head slightly, "Let me help you,"

"Thanks," her voice was soft, but he still heard it.

Will's voice from her kitchen interrupted the moment.

"Will's over?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's family night," she dismissed his suggestion, "Jay should be over soon too,"

"He seems to be over a lot," he couldn't help teasing her further.

"He has a girlfriend," she pointed out, like he had forgotten the most important detail.

"They'll never be you," he said honestly.

She had no comeback for that, the huff and arm crossing telling him as much.

Will's head appearing in Mouse's view made him grin a little, "Hey Will,"

"Hey Mouse," Will waved at the webcam, "Mind if I steal her back? Dinner's ready and Jay's almost here,"

"She's all yours," he smirked as Will disappeared, "I'll get back to you when I know something Juliette,"

"Come home to us Greg," her silent thanks.

"Always," and with that, their skype session ended.

As she entered the dining area, she was met with an incredible smell.

"That smells delicious!" she exclaimed, "Which restaurant?"

"You wound me," Will placed a hand over his heart in fake hurt, "I cooked this,"

Sitting down at the table, she raised an eyebrow at him, "Is it going to kill me?"

"You know I wouldn't survive without you," Will half-jested, half-honest as he took a seat next to her.

"Amen to that," came Jay's voice as he entered the apartment.

Both Juliette and Will laughed, as Jay took a seat.

"Spoke to Greg earlier," Juliette told Jay as she dished them all out servings.

"How's Mouse doing?" she could hear the slight concern in Jay's question.

"He's doing good," her voice full of pride, "Real good Jay,"

"Good," Jay nodded as he took a mouthful, "This is really good Will,"

Will had a mouthful of food, so he just smiled in thanks.

As they ate, both brothers couldn't help but notice Juliette's mood.

She wasn't really eating, just sort of pushing the food around her plate, with a zoned out look on her face.

"Etta?" Jay asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

He cringed a little when she flinched, her startlement confirming something was bothering her.

Will noticed too and placed a hand to the small of her back, "Talk to us Etta,"

When she remained silent, Will spoke again and kept his voice soft, "Still haven't heard from Marcus?"

"I can't shake the feeling that something's happened to him," her voice betraying to the boys how badly she wanted to cry.

"Mouse looking into it?" Jay asked as he shared concerned looks with Will.

Juliette just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Will tilted his head towards the couch, silently asking Jay to take her into the lounge.

"Come sit with me, and let Will clean up," Jay acquiescing to his brother's request.

When Juliette allowed herself to be moved to the lounge room with no jokes and no complaints, both brothers knew this was weighing on her.

The sound of Juliette's skype ringtone coming from her bedroom stopped everyone in their tracks.

Juliette shot up and raced into her room, leaving both Halstead boys staring at each other, unsure of what they should do.

"Greg?" Juliette asked tentatively as she leant over the desk, she still had that sinking feeling.

"Juliette," the softness of Greg's voice caused her eyes to water, "Juliette, I'm so sorry,"

He didn't get a chance to say anything else before Juliette moved backwards, only stopping when she hit the wall.

Sliding down it, the tears fell in silent sobs.

Will was about to go after her, when both boys head the thud against her bedroom wall.

They raced in, their hearts breaking when they saw Juliette sobbing against the wall, and Greg's face on the screen calling Juliette's name.

Will walked over to her, slid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

She buried her head in his shirt, clutching the first bit of fabric she could feel.

Her sobs remained silent, but her tears quickly began soaking through Will's shirt.

"Mouse?" Jay appeared in Greg's view.

"Jay!" Greg said a bit louder than anticipated.

"Tell me you've got it wrong," Jay asked, but he knew there was no way Greg would give Juliette false information.

"I wish I was," Greg sighed, "Take care of her,"

"We will," Jay wanted to talk with Greg more, but Juliette was their priority right now.

"I call later once I know more," the commotion Jay could hear behind Greg telling him he had to go.

"Take care of yourself," Jay echoing Juliette's earlier request.

"Always," Greg echoing his earlier response, and once again the skype call ended.

Jay turned to face Will, not knowing what to do or say.

Will looked as lost as Jay did, neither one knew what to do.

Wanting to feel useful, Jay headed out to the kitchen and began making cups of tea, leaving Juliette still clutching Will.

After a while, Juliette's sobbing stopped, and she lifted her head up.

Her eyes met Will's and they began to water again.

Not wanting to cry any more, she wriggled out of Will's embrace and stood.

Will watched her carefully, not sure of what she was going to do.

Clearly, she had no clue either, because she just stood there.

Will stood and led her to the bed, "Get in,"

Juliette said nothing, but she did climb into bed.

Will was pulling the covers over her when Jay came back in, cup of tea in hand.

He placed it on the bedside table, then crouched down next to her.

"Sleep," he said when he saw the exhaustion on her face, "We'll be here when you wake up,"

Juliette tried to smile, but couldn't quite muster the energy. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to take Jay's advice.

Jay got up and pushed Will out of the room, turning the light off but leaving the door open as he went.

They sat on the couch with the tv on, sound low, but neither one was watching.

Both were too busy worrying about Juliette.

"How are supposed to handle this?" Will asked timidly.

"We just need to be there," Jay had dealt with things like this before, "Whatever she needs,"

Jay looked at him when he got no response, "She's going to need you Will, and she's not going to ask,"

"I know," Will said sadly, "She never asks,"

"But you what she needs when she needs it," Jay reached an arm out and gripped Will's shoulder.

He felt Will shrug, "She does it for me,"

Jay simply smiled sadly, when would those two just get their act together and finally date?

The sound of whimpering coming from Juliette's room broke the tender moment between the brothers.

When Will didn't stand, Jay went to.

He was stopped by Will, "I got this,"

Sitting back down, Jay tried to watch the tv.

In the end he gave up and turned it off.

Lying down on the couch, Jay closed his eyes in search of some sleep, trusting his brother to take care of Juliette.

She was still sleeping as he entered the room, but it definitely wasn't a peaceful sleep.

He tried to keep his movements as quiet as possible, so as not to wake her.

She had lost her brother, the only blood family she had left.

He didn't know how she was going to handle this.

He didn't know how he was going to handle this.

It was usually Juliette taking care of him, it wasn't often she needed to be taken care of.

She had always been stronger then him, stronger than Jay.

Moving around the room with ninja-like stealth, he slipped into bed beside her.

Almost instantly, she rolled over and nestled into his side, her whimpering immediately stopping.

They seemed to fit together as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw.

He brought her closer to him, and relished in the feel of her against him.

It felt normal. Having her in his arms felt natural.

He lay awake for a few moments before allowing the sound of her breathing to send him off to sleep.

They could deal with everything in the morning.

Right now they just needed to get some sleep.


	6. Never Really Prepared (PD S2E02)

" _Guys. White man with a shotgun just stormed Chicago Med,"_

" _That's where Hansen's mother is,"_

Jay only vaguely heard the conversation. As soon as Erin said the words shotgun and Chicago Med in the same sentence, all he could think about was that Juliette was on shift today.

He didn't really pay attention as he followed Erin to the car, or as she drives to Med.

Normally he would be protesting somewhat about not being able to drive, but right now all he could manage was hoping that Juliette wasn't working on or near the floor that housed Nate's mother.

Out the corner of her eye, Erin could see the quickened rise and fall of Jay's chest. She could tell that his mind was clearly on something else.

"Jay?" her question only just snapping through to Jay's attention.

He turned to face her, but didn't speak.

"You good?" she knew there was no way he would tell her what was going on his head, so she settled for making sure he was focused on the task at hand.

"I'm good," Jay didn't know whether he was trying to convince himself, or Erin. Regardless, it reigned him in just enough to make it through the call.

As Erin pulled into Med, Jay took a deep breath and rushed his way through to floor currently being held hostage by Nate and his shotgun.

The sight that confronted him, stopped him in his tracks and scared him more than he thought it would. And it was definitely the one thing he hoped would never happen.

" _Stay back,"_

" _Nathan. Please don't do this,"_

In addition to the words being spoken by a sacred kid and his mother, she could hear her heart beating.

She focused in on her heartbeat for a moment, breathing in and out with the beat, calming herself.

After a few moments and one more deep breath in, Juliette stepped forward slowly with her hands raised to show she wasn't a threat.

"Nathan is it?" she asked softly, wanting his attention but not wanting to startle him.

She got a silent look and a shotgun pointed at her in return.

When his eyes began darting around at all the security personnel and their raised weapons, she spoke again to draw his attention back to her, "Don't look at them Nate. Keep your eyes on me,"

His eyes remained focused on everyone behind her.

She took another deep breath and spoke even calmer, "As long as you keep looking at me, you'll be safe,"

They must have been the magic words.

She breathed a slow, quiet sigh of relief when his eyes settled once more on her.

Tentatively and slowly, she stepped forward. Her arms still raised. She would undertake the whole exchange like that if that's what it took to resolve the standoff with no casualties.

As she took another step forward, she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

When she heard one set stop abruptly, she knew it was Jay. She didn't need to see to know who it was.

Without turning her attention away from Nate, without dropping her hands, she quietly tapped the floor three times before taking another step forward.

She hoped he had seen her do it and still remembered what that meant.

He had seen her, at first thinking he was just seeing things, and he remembered alright, and that small seemingly non-significant action snapped him out of his own head.

"Wait! Wait," his voice loud but not shouting as he moved further into the floor.

His voice stopped Juliette moving any further for the time being, as Nathan's eyes began roaming once more.

"Put your guns down! Put them down," Jay's voice more stable and stern than it was before, but to Juliette's ears, she could still hear the fear in his voice. It was only heard by her, but it was there nonetheless, "Put your guns down!"

"Stay back!" came Nathan's voice once again, echoing his earlier request.

Juliette closed her eyes for a brief moment as she took a deep breath.

Opening eyes, she resumed slowly moving forward, her arms still raised and growing heavy with each passing second.

"Nate, focus on me okay?" her voice calm as she quietly pleaded, "Eyes on me,"

She only moved again when his eyes settled on her once more.

"Nate. I want you to listen to me okay," she stopped moving when she made it to the doorway, "My friend here, the one who got everyone to put their guns down, he was in the Army. 3rd Battalion, 75th Ranger regiment. His name is Jay. I've been through a lot with him, so I need you to believe me when I say that I know exactly what you're feeling right now,"

"Please, listen to her," came Nathan's mothers voice from behind him.

He turned his head briefly to look at his mother, and when he faced Juliette once more, he eyes were watery. The situation he had found himself, the pleading from his own mother, and the empathy from Juliette starting to get to through to him.

She took one last step that put her inside the hospital room as she spoke again, "You were trained to protect. That's what you did. It's over Nathan, okay?"

A watery stare and more silence, Juliette took that as a good sign.

"I need you to just put your gun down and I promise you, I promise you're going to walk out of here," she took a slow breath and continued, "You're seventeen, they can't charge you as an adult. Alright? You can still make a deal,"

"They won't shoot me?" Nathan sounded scared and tired.

Closing her right hand into a fist slowly, she was silently telling Jay to disregard her next choice of words, "Buddy, they would have to shoot me first,"

The air was thick with tension as Nathan carefully studied her, mulling her words over.

The floor was silent enough that you could hear a pin drop.

Juliette froze and couldn't help but flinch when the sound of Nathan clearing his weapon cut through the silence.

"Here ma'am," Nathan's words accompanied by his arm outstretched offering his shotgun, and his face turned to face his mother.

Jay moved in quick and took the gun from Nathan when Juliette failed to do so.

Jay's voice as he cuffed Nathan broke through to Juliette.

She moved out of the way, allowing Jay to escort Nathan out.

She remained in that spot, breathing in and out, trying to drown out the sound of her own heartbeat that was ringing loud in her ears.

Jay saw her beginning to crumble.

He handed Nathan off to Erin and made his way back to Juliette, ignoring the questioning look he got from her. He would explain things to her later.

Juliette didn't notice he had come back for her until she felt herself being pulled out of the room, his arm slid around her waist as he walked her out of everyone's eyesight.

Once they were relatively alone for a hospital, Jay let go of her, looking her over as he did so to reassure himself that she was okay.

She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, and her eyes closed. Jay could hear her breathing heavy, and knew that the adrenaline she had been channelling to remain calm was beginning to wear off.

"You really want to give me a lecture right now, don't you?" Juliette asked, one eye open and looking at him.

Ignoring her comment for now, he asked a simple question, "You good?"

"Better," she answered honestly as they both looked down at her trembling hands. She was a little surprised. She had expected something harsher than that.

Looking her over once more, Jay nodded. Running his hand through his hair, he launched into the lecture he was dying to give, "What were you thinking?!"

She didn't say anything. She simply remained leaning against the wall in silence, allowing him to say everything he needed to say, everything she had been expecting him to say. She knew she shouldn't have doubted the lecture happening.

"Clearly thinking wasn't an ability you possessed today. You put yourself in front of someone with a loaded gun, loaded! You were unarmed and unprotected. And you put yourself in the position! Why? Why would you do something as stupid as that?! You know better than that Juliette, you were taught better than that," He began pacing as he continued, "What if something had happened? Huh? What if he pulled the trigger? Accidently or not, he could have shot you! Do you know what that would have done to me? To Will? Oh god Will! He needs to know, how am I going to explain this one to him? I'm supposed to keep you out of harm's way and then you go and…."

He was cut off by Juliette stepping in front of him, her hands on his chest.

"Jay breathe," she said quietly.

When she could still feel his rapid heartbeat, and hear his laboured breathing, she moved her hands to either side of Jay's face and forced him to look at her.

"Leave Will to me," her voice was laced with her unspoken apology.

Not trusting himself to continue with his lecture, he decided to just rest his forehead against hers.

After a couple minutes, which both spent collecting themselves, Jay kissed her forehead and stepped back, effectively causing her to drop her hands.

"You good?" her words echoing his previous question as she studied him.

"Better," he echoed her answer, earning him a slight grin.

They headed back out onto the hospital floor, both having work they needed to get done.

Erin and Antonio were waiting for them when they re-emerged.

"Need a statement?" Juliette asked, but she already knew the answer.

Antonio nodded and walked her over to the Nurse's station where he had a pen and paper waiting.

"She did good," Erin said as she stepped up to Jay.

"Yeah, she did," Jay agreed, taking one last look at Juliette before looking at his partner.

"She should take the police exam," Erin smiled, she was impressed with Juliette, "She'd make a good cop,"

"Already passed it," he couldn't hide the pride in his voice, "Finished training, did a year in uniform and then chose to become a nurse instead,"

He was met with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Erin chuckled as she walked away, "We need to get back,"

"Juliette, come with us," Jay said as he watched his partner walk away, "Finish your statement at the station,"

"Here is fine," she answered back without taking her eyes off what she was writing.

"Please," there was just a hint of pleading in his voice, but it was enough to cause Juliette to look at him.

Seeing the remaining fear that something could have happened to her today, she sighed, "Okay,"

The bond Juliette had with Jay was reaffirmed to Antonio as he watched Jay grab hold of her hand and walk her out of the hospital.

Sensing that Juliette riding with Jay alone would be a good thing for both of them, Antonio said nothing as he handed his keys to Jay, then got into Erin's car.

The drive back was marred by an uneasy silence.

Jay was the one to break it, "You lied to him. You hate lying to people,"

"I know," Juliette sighed, "I had to,"

"I know," was all he said in return.

Passing Trudy at the front desk with a small smile and a wave, Juliette followed Jay upstairs.

"You can use my desk," Jay said as he made his way to the interrogation rooms.

"I know," Juliette said to his retreating form as she took a seat and continued to write her statement.

She had just finished her statement when a cup of coffee was placed in front of her.

Looking up, she grinned at Erin, "Thanks,"

"Thought you might need the pick me up," Erin smiled back as she sat down at her desk.

"For the phone call I have to make next, certainly," Juliette took a sip, relishing in the taste of the warm liquid sliding down her throat.

She picked up her phone and dialled the number, tapping her fingers on the desk absentmindedly as she waited for him to pick up.

After what seemed like eternity, he did, "Hey Will,"

"Juliette? Everything okay?" she cringed at the instant concern. She should have known he would have heard the relief in her voice.

"Had a close call today," she answered, as she tried to think of the best way to tell Will what happened, the version that would yield minimal fallout.

"You or Jay?" with the way he sounded, Juliette pictured him pacing as he asked.

"Both, I guess" she sighed, "Me mainly,"

"What happened?" she heard the exasperation in his voice.

"I sort of maybe put myself between a loaded gun and bunch of armed officers," she cringed, not that Will could see, in anticipation of what she thought was coming next.

What she got instead was silence. If she hadn't heard Will breathing, she would have thought he had ended the call.

"Will?" she spoke his name hesitantly. Jay had given her false hope of avoiding a lecture earlier, and she was unsure if Will was doing the same.

"Was Jay there?" came the reply.

"He was nearby, yes," she answered.

"Are you okay?" another question.

"Yes," she was unsure of where this line of questioning was going.

"Okay," was all she got. No lecture, no yelling. Just okay.

"Okay?" she was confused and surprised by Will's reaction.

"What do you want me to say Juliette?" there was the exasperation again, "I'm guessing Jay's already said everything I would have, probably worse. What's done is done, I can't change what happened. You said you're okay and I believe you," the unsaid _I'm not there_ not going unheard by Juliette.

"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say.

"I know," he sighed.

After a second's silence, Will spoke again, "I have to get back to work Juliette,"

"Will, I…." she felt like there was something she should say.

"Etta, I'll to you later. Okay?" the use of her nickname making Will's fear known.

"Okay," she sighed, "Be safe,"

"I'm only dealing with rich women and their boobs," Will tried to make a joke but his voice was too serious.

"You're a Halstead," she ignored the attempted joke.

"Seems like I should be telling you to be safe," and with that the call ended.

Jay picked that exact moment to walk out, catching Juliette staring at her phone like it had hurt her.

Glancing at Erin, he got his answer as she mouthed Will at him.

"How'd he take it?" he asked as he took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"Better than I thought he would," she looked up him, "Still hurt to make the call though,"

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed as a silent sorry, before standing.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he collected her stuff as he spoke.

"Back to the hospital you mean," she wasn't going to let him get his way this time.

"Etta," he began, but was cut off with a hand held up in front of his face.

"Don't Etta me, Jay," the tightened grip on her phone not going unnoticed by Jay, "I don't need another Halstead calling me Etta today,"

"Will got to you, didn't he?" his question had a bit of sympathy attached to it.

"Always does," she answered sadly.

"Can I please just take you home?" Jay asked softly.

"I have a shift to finish," Juliette was determined.

"I think they'll understand," Jay had a feeling he wasn't going to win this argument.

"I already let you bring me here. Let me finish my shift," she wasn't really asking, she was telling him.

"I need to know you're somewhere safe," Jay confessed, surprising Juliette for the second time today.

"The hospital is safe," her response earning her a glare, "This was one time. And you have the guy in custody,"

"Juliette," her name being used as a plea from a Halstead was something that always unnerved her.

"I'll let you hang out on the floor with me if it makes you feel better," she was half-joking, allowing him the option if he was really that worried, "I only have a few more hours of my shift left Jay. Please?"

"Go. We're good for the day," Voight's voice caused both Juliette and Jay to look at him in surprise. Neither one heard him enter the room.

Nodding in thanks, Jay turned his attention back Juliette, "Back to the hospital it is then,"

Juliette smiled, "Thanks,"

"You knew you'd get your way," Jay said as he gestured to the stairs, "Ladies first,"

"I always do," she quipped as she headed down the stairs.

"Don't I know it," Jay mumbled under his breath as he followed, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

As he watched his detective and Juliette disappear, Voight turned to Erin, "What's their deal?"

"Jay's never really given me the full story," Erin shrugged, "Family I guess, like me and you but different circumstances,"

Voight gave Erin a smile before heading back into his office.


	7. Not Just For Halsteads (PD S1E01)

Jay was enjoying himself at Molly's with Erin and Kim. He wasn't drinking too much tonight though, he wanted to still be sober enough to pick Juliette up after her shift.

He smiled to himself as he thought back to their argument earlier in the day, an argument he actually won.

" _Shouldn't you be at work?" a surprised Juliette opened her door._

" _Got a spare five minutes to take you to work," he answered from the doorway, as he watched her put her jacket on._

" _There is adequate public transport available for me to get to work Jay," she huffed at him, hand on her hip._

" _I know," he shrugged, "Just let me drop you,"_

" _You going to pick me up from work too dad?" she was clearly kidding._

" _Yes," he answered seriously, causing Juliette to drop her smirk._

" _Jay," she started as she moved towards him, "I'm not a little girl. I don't need a chaperone,"_

" _I know," he repeated, he wasn't going to back down from this one._

 _She stared at him for a bit, and then seemingly a look of realisation came over her._

 _Didn't stop her huffing as she picked up her bag and pushed Jay out of her doorway, so she could lock up, "Fine,"_

" _Thank you," he jested as they headed downstairs._

" _This is temporary," she sighed as she opened his car door, "Just until I get a new car,"_

" _I know," he said, once again._

" _Halsteads," she grunted as he got in and turned the car on._

" _You love us," he quipped as they pulled out of her apartment block._

" _I'm seriously starting to doubt why," was what he got in return._

Laughing to himself, it dawned on him that she had caved all too quickly, making him think now that maybe he hadn't actually won an argument with her. She had just let him win, like she usually did when she could see he needed it.

He didn't notice his phone ringing, and only just noticing when Erin got up to take a call.

He looked at her in question and got Voight mouthed at her in response.

Nodding, he turned his attention back to Kim and began asking her questions about being a flight attendant.

"Hey," Erin answered, she was now standing outside Molly's, so she could hear him a bit better.

"Halstead with you?" came Voight distinctive voice.

"He's inside yeah," she rolled her eyes.

When she didn't get an immediate response she spoke again, "Everything okay?"

"Juliette with you guys?" another question.

"She's on shift I think. Why?" she was beginning to worry a little.

"Put him on," Voight sighed into the phone.

"Voight, what's going on?" Erin asked as she made her way back inside and back to their table, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was the gruff response she got.

"Okay," she said as she tapped Jay on the shoulder, and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Jay asked as he looked at Erin confused. She just shrugged at him.

"I need Juliette's number," not the answer he was looking for. Only begged more questions.

"Why?" Jay asked, confusion still etched on his face.

"Jay," his name being used as a warning.

"Is she in trouble?" he was hesitant to give Voight what he wanted.

"I need her help," Jay thought he could hear a tiny bit of desperation in Voight's voice.

"I'll text it to you," he finally conceded, Juliette was a grown woman after all.

"Thanks," he heard his boss say before the call ended.

Handing the phone back to Erin, he then took out his own and texted the number to Voight.

He then sent another text to Juliette, giving her a heads up that a call was coming her way, not knowing whether she would even read it in time.

"What did he want?" Erin asked, hoping maybe Jay could shed some more light on the situation.

"No idea," Jay answered, taking a swig of his beer.

Juliette had barely looked at her phone before it rang. She could see that Jay had sent her a message but didn't have a chance to read it when she answered the unfamiliar number, "Hello?"

"Juliette?" came the gruff voice on the other end.

"Yes?" she was hesitant.

"It's Voight," he answered the unasked question, putting Juliette out of her misery.

"Is everything okay?" came the immediate question. _Is Jay okay?_ Going unsaid but not unheard.

"Jay's fine," Voight chuckled slightly, he had heard that the two were close, "I need your help,"

Looking at the clock, Juliette checked how much time she had left on her shift, "I got about twenty minutes before I'm done. Can it wait that long?" she had no idea what she was walking into and the scared her a little. Not that she would ever let on.

"I'll pick you up in twenty," she let out a sigh of relief at his response, obviously the situation wasn't life or death. She could breathe a bit easier now.

Once the call ended, she quickly read Jay's message and sent back an all good.

Her last twenty minutes went by quick, they were up before she knew it.

She was just finishing up her last bit of paperwork when she heard Ethan's voice, "There's a Sergeant Voight looking for you at the front desk,"

"Thanks Ethan," she smiled at him as she collected her things and headed out, "See you tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow," she heard him shout back.

She didn't know who she was meant to look for, something Maggie must have picked up on. She pointed to the man who had his back turned to her, Juliette smiling at her in thanks.

"Voight?" she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Juliette," he extended a hand for her to shake, "Thanks for this,"

"Sure thing," she shook his hand.

He smiled at her as he took her bag out her hand.

"You don't need to do that," she was surprised by the action.

"It's no problem," he gestured towards the door as he spoke, "Shall we?"

She smiled and headed out, waving goodbye behind her to Maggie as she did.

They hadn't been driving long when Juliette broke the silence, "What is it that you think I can help you with?"

"Was wondering how long it would take you to ask," Voight chuckled slightly.

"That's not an answer," she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You sure you and Halstead aren't related?" his response earning him a glare, "Got a kid I need you to look over,"

"How old?" she dropped her defences a little.

"Thirteen," he answered, as he pulled up into a driveway, "We're here,"

Getting out of the car, Juliette took a good look around, "This your house?"

Voight didn't answer her, but the keys in the door filled in the blanks for her.

She was not prepared for the bloodied and bruised face of a thirteen year old that greeted her inside the house, her heart hurt a little at how unsure the young boy looked.

"Hi. I'm Juliette," she spoke softly as she set her bag down, "What's your name?"

He looked up at Voight, clearly asking the older man if she was okay.

He must have got the confirmation he needed because she soon heard his voice, "D'Anthony,"

"I'm a nurse D'Anthony," she looked him in the eye, letting him know that she was simply there to help, "Can I take a closer look at these injuries?"

He nodded, just enough to make her smile, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

"Okay," he said timidly.

She was about to ask Voight for a wet cloth, when suddenly one appeared in front of her.

"Thanks," she said without looking up, just taking the cloth out of Voight's hand and gently wiped the blood of D'Anthony's face.

Once she had got the dried blood off his face, she took a better look at him. The cuts weren't deep enough to require stitching, same went for the split lip. She touched a couple of spots around his left eye, but stopped when she heard him hiss and recoil back a little. Satisfied that his injuries weren't too severe, she stood and went in search of some ice.

When she returned a couple minutes later, drying cloth filled with ice in hand, she stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight before her.

D'Anthony was sitting on the couch, Voight crouching in front of him, both deep in silent conversation. It painted a different picture of Voight than the one she imagined from Jay's stories.

It was the line that came from Voight next that brought her back into the present, "You have to tell her about all your injuries," emphasis on all heard clearly by Juliette.

"Where else are you hurt?" she kept her voice soft as she stepped forward, crouching in front of D'Anthony like Voight.

"My leg," he answered sheepishly.

Juliette put the ice on the bruised cheek and took D'Anthony's hand to hold it in place, "Keep the ice on while I have a look,"

She rolled up his pant leg and had a look. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in when she saw only bruising, "Just some bruising. It'll hurt for a little but should be okay,"

"He was holding his right arm when I picked him up," Voight said as he stood.

Juliette shook her head slightly as she rolled up the arm sleeve, "Men, always gotta act tough" she winked at D'Anthony, earning her a small smile in return.

"Does it hurt when I touch here?" she asked as she prodded a couple of darker spots on his arm.

"Not really," he answered, Juliette heard the honesty in his voice.

Standing, she turned to face Voight, "It's mainly bruising, in addition to the split lip and cut on his face. Nothing needing stitching, just going to be sore for a few days,"

"You hungry?" Voight's choice of words catching Juliette off guard, "Both of you,"

Juliette looked over at D'Anthony, who shrugged non-committedly in response. Both Voight and Juliette could tell the boy was hungry.

Turning back to Voight, Juliette smiled, "We're hungry,"

Voight nodded and headed out onto his porch. Juliette heard a barbeque being started up. The smoke she could smell not long after confirming this.

"Come on kid," she tilted her head towards where Voight had gone, "Let's eat,"

The two followed Voight's footsteps and joined him on the porch, Juliette taking a seat and D'Anthony leaning against the railing near her. Both watching Voight cook.

"So how would this work? You getting me out and all," D'Anthony's voice startling them both. Neither one had expected him to say anything, at least not right away.

"Leave that to me," Voight glancing at D'Anthony briefly and then turning his attention back to the meat simmering away, "It may take a couple of days. Just need you to stay alive 'til then,"

"What's in it for you?" D'Anthony appreciated the honesty Voight was giving him.

"You're a good kid," Voight shrugged. Juliette could tell he clearly knew how to get people to open up to him, to willingly give him the information he was looking for.

"I don't got to work it off? Like be a snitch or something cause that ain't happening," both adults could hear the apprehension in the young boy's voice.

"No," Voight answered, not taking his eyes off the meat.

"But if I wanted to tell you something? Not because you were paying me but because I wanted to tell you. That don't make me no snitch," D'Anthony was ready to talk, just needed the confirmation that he wasn't a snitch.

"Just two guys breaking bread having a conversation," Voight had now moved from the barbeque and was no standing in front of D'Anthony, standing at him man to man.

"I don't see no bread," D'Anthony's confusion caused Juliette to laugh a little.

"It's an expression," she offered as she composed herself.

"Kay. Well I heard some of the older guys talking. There's gonna be one more hit," you could see the weight being lifted his shoulders with the admission.

"Who?" Voight asked, arms crossed.

"I don't know. But Xavier would, Xavier Green. He drove for Rev," D'Anthony finally felt like he had done something right.

Voight squeezed his shoulder in comfort, then took out his phone to call in the information.

Juliette gestured at D'Anthony to sit next to her while they waited, and smiled when he did.

They sat there in silence. D'Anthony had slowly moved closer to Juliette.

Juliette felt for the kid, it was obvious he had been without people who genuinely cared for him. She put her arm around him and pulled him just that final bit closer, bringing him in for a hug. He leant into her, and that was how Voight found them.

He felt a little bad that he would have to ruin the moment, but their food was ready.

He caught Juliette's eye and she knew what he was about to say.

She squeezed D'Anthony tight one more before letting go, "Time to eat kiddo,"

They ate in relative silence, a comfortable one. The sounds of Chicago at night heard in the background.

Juliette had not long finished eating when her phone rang.

"Need a lift home?" came Jay's voice when she answered.

"You sober?" she countered his question with one of her own.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise," he sounded tired.

"I'd love one," she was equally as tired, the length of the day finally catching up with her.

"Where are you?" she swore he was already driving.

"Voight's," she answered, looking out into the night.

"Be there in ten," he said before ending the call.

"Jay picking you up?" Voight's voice causing Juliette to spin around and face them.

"Yeah. Said he'll be here in ten," she sat back down. No point standing while she waited.

True to his word, Jay arrived not long after. The horn honked announcing his presence.

"You're leaving?" D'Anthony piped up.

"He knows where to find me if you need me," she nodded in Voight's direction, "You're in good hands,"

D'Anthony smiled at her and she felt her heart melt a little, "Okay,"

"Thanks," Voight handing her bag to her.

"Anytime," she said as she walked towards Jay.

As she opened the car door, she turned to face Voight once more, "I'm not just here to help Halsteads you know," and with that she got in and they drove off.


	8. A Surprise Halstead (PD S2E17)

"Detective Chuckles, your brother," came Platt's voice from behind him.

Spinning around, he couldn't help the smile he felt creep across his face. It was damn good to have his brother in the same city, even if he wasn't sure of the real reason why.

"Thanks Platt," grabbing his brother by the arm and ushering him into the breakroom as he spoke.

As Will took a seat, he eyed Jay cautiously. He was waiting for the inevitable interrogation that was coming his way, being a cop was definitely in his blood.

"How's New York?" came the first question, Will's backside had no sooner hit the seat before the words came flying out. The crossed arms told Will that Jay was only just getting started.

"Good," he answered, quickly mulling over what information to let Jay have, "I just needed a breather,"

"From what? From VIP booths and models?" Jay sighed, taking a deep breath before asking the one question that had been burning in his mind the minute he saw Will at Kitty O'Shea's, "What's the real reason?"

"When did you become such a cynic?" Will jested.

The raised eyebrow he got from Jay telling him that he was still waiting for the answer.

Well Will wasn't going to let him have it. Not yet, "What? I can't take a vacation? Come back and hang with my own brother?"

Jay's body language hadn't changed. He was not going to fall for Will's bullshit this time.

Sensing his current tactic wasn't working, he decided to change the topic altogether.

"So, which one is she?" he tilted his head to the two women outside the breakroom and turning the conversation topic onto Jay.

"Don't" Jay warned, unable to help the smirk that accompanied his words. He knew what Will was doing.

"No. Just nod your head. I mean they're both hot," his smirk echoing Jay's, "Or is it that desk sergeant downstairs?"

"Yes," Jay nodded sarcastically, "We're on the backburner right now,"

"Oh," Will gave Jay a mock pout, causing both Halsteads to laugh.

"Where are you staying? Dad's?" Jay knew Will wasn't going to give him the answers he wanted right now. He decided he would try again later.

"Was thinking your place," Will said sheepishly. He hadn't even asked Jay if that would be alright.

"Alright," Jay said without hesitating and Will smiled. He should have known that Jay would have said yes.

Reaching into his pockets to get his house key, Jay continued speaking, "I'm pretty deep in a case right now. So, sit tight at my place, and we'll get some food later or something. Alright?"

"Sure thing. I'll catch a cab over there," Will smiled.

He handed the key over to Will and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Erin making her way over to them, "Shut up. Here she comes,"

"Okay," Will taking the key from him. He noticed the change in Jay's demeanour than saw Erin walk in, "Oh okay,"

"Lindsay, this is my brother Will," he gestured at the man in question.

"The surgeon," Erin extended her hand to shake, and Will took it.

"Most days, yeah," he gave Jay a smug look. So, this was her.

"Nice to meet you," Erin dropped her hand, breaking the handshake.

"Same here," the look Jay was giving Will told him to drop the grin.

"How long you in town for?" Erin asked, oblivious to the looks being exchanged between the brothers.

"Still figuring that out," Will repeating the answer he had given Jay earlier.

"We should all hang out sometime before you go. You, me, Jay and Juliette," Erin smiled.

"Definitely yeah," Will faltered a little at the mention of Juliette's name. Something Jay picked up on.

"How come Juliette's not picking you up?" Will's earlier mention of a catching a cab finally sinking in.

When Will didn't answer, a pit started to form in Jay's stomach.

"She doesn't know you're in town, does she?" Jay shook his head at Will's idiocy.

Will's silence confirming what Jay had already suspected.

"She is going to be pissed," he chuckled slightly.

"I was going to surprise her?" Will shrugged non-committedly.

"You know she hates surprises" Jay's tone becoming slightly more serious now.

Will continued staring at him, unconsciously fiddling with the key in his hand.

"How could you not tell her?" Jay's arms once again crossed.

"I knew she would ask more questions that you, and wouldn't cave so easily," Will sighed, "I just wanted to give myself time to settle,"

"Bullshit," Jay scoffed, "You knew you wouldn't be able to lie to her about the real reason you left New York,"

"Jay, can you just drop it?" Will ran his hand through his hair in resignation when Jay gave him a look that told him he wasn't done, "Later okay?"

Jay continued giving him a hard stare.

"Please?" Will pleaded as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he looked at who was calling him, "I got to go. I'll catch you later okay?"

Jay was slightly taken a back by Will pleading, and by the sudden change in his body language.

"Fine," Jay sighed, "But this isn't over,"

Clapping Jay on the shoulder, Will gave him a small smile of thanks as he headed out, "I know,"

Jay watched Will descend the stairs, waiting until he was no longer in sight before facing Erin. He was unprepared for the smile he was met with. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I met someone from your family," she said softly.

"You've met Juliette," he reminded her, "Juliette's family,"

The look he got in return said, 'you know what I mean'

"I didn't think that'd be a big deal to you," Jay shrugged.

"Jay," Erin took a small step closer to him as she spoke, "Just because I don't want to lose my job, doesn't mean I don't care about you. That's not going to change,"

Jay looked at her, wanting to believe she was being truthful.

After a moment, he spoke, "Me too,"

Erin smiled before heading out of the breakroom.

Jay followed her, but stopped not long after when he remembered that Juliette still didn't know Will was in town. Disappointed in his brother's choice to not tell her, he took out his phone.

Erin's hand, that had suddenly appeared, gripped his arm, stopping him from dialling her number.

"She needs to know," Jay answering the unasked question.

"It should come from Will," Erin spoke the words Jay didn't want to hear.

"He won't call her," Jay shaking his arm free from her grip.

"Maybe he will now," she said as she walked over to her desk.

"He won't," Jay retorted as he dialled her number, taking a seat at his desk.

It only took a couple of rings before she picked up, "Soldier Boy. What can I do for you?"

Jay sighed into the phone. How was he going to tell her?

"Jay? Everything alright?" the light-heartedness now gone from her voice, and causing Jay to cringe.

"Will's in Chicago," just like ripping off a band-aid.

Now it was her turn to be silent.

"Juliette?" Jay could hear her breathing.

"When?" she asked.

"Today," He ran his hand through his hair, not that she could see him do it, "He wasn't supposed to be here until next week,"

"He was coming up?" he was surprised by her question. Then he was pissed at Will, he hadn't told her at all that he was making the trip up.

"Thought he would have told you," Jay's voice was soft.

"I would have thought so too," just off her tone, Jay knew she was fuming.

"He's on his way to my place," Jay could feel the stare he was getting from Erin.

"Thanks," was all she said before she ended the call.

Putting his phone down, he refused to meet Erin's gaze, "She needed to know,"

Erin didn't say anything, but Jay heard her sigh. She just didn't understand how things worked with Juliette and Will.

Will had been relaxing on the couch with his eyes closed, when he suddenly felt someone staring at him. At first, he thought he was just imagining things, but then when he heard a bag drop to the floor, he opened one eye.

Juliette standing over him shouldn't have surprised him, and yet it did, "Jay called you,"

"Should have been you," she grunted.

"Remind me to punch Jay when I see him," Will attempted to joke as he sat up. When he failed to get the desired response from Juliette, he sighed, "You're pissed at me,"

"Am I that obvious?" her sarcasm could be venomous when she wanted it to.

"Not at all," Will jested, instantly regretting his choice of words when he received a punch.

"Jay's been taking you to the boxing gym I take it?" Will rubbed the spot where her fist had collided with his body. She had thrown a slight bit of force behind it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" she ignored his question, replacing it with one of her own.

"Jay didn't know either," he offered, still rubbing his arm.

"He knew you were meant to be coming to town later on," she huffed as she sat on the couch next to him.

"I wanted to surprise you," he repeated what he had tried to tell Jay. Maybe if he said enough, even he would start to believe it.

"You know I hate surprises," her arms now crossed in displeasure.

"I know," he sighed as he turned enough so he was facing her, "I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry?" she scoffed, "You really think sorry is going to placate me enough, so I don't ask you why you're suddenly in Chicago?"

"I was hoping…." Will trailed off. He knew he had no hope of avoiding the conversation he so desperately wanted to.

"Well then I guess you're shit out of luck," she turned to look at him.

"Don't," Will sighed, he knew what the next words out of her mouth were going to be.

"Will, why are …" she started to ask, but was cut off when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please," Will pleaded with her as he dropped his hand.

"Will," his name being used as a question and a warning.

"It's nothing" he closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Not even you believe that," she scolded half-heartedly.

They sat there in a silent stand-off with each other; Juliette fuming and disappointed with Will, and Will wondering whether he had made the right choice to come home.

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Juliette's phone began buzzing.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself as she got up. Her sudden cursing caused Will to open his eyes.

"I've got to go," she said as she collected her bag and headed for the door.

Stopping in her tracks as she opened the door, she turned to face Will once more, "This isn't over,"

Will chuckled at her words, they echoed Jay's exactly, "I know,"

"It's good to see you," She mumbled as she headed out of Jay's apartment, "I've missed you,"

Will wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that last part or not, but he grinned to himself nonetheless as the door shut behind her, "Missed you too,"


	9. Realization Through Death (Med S1E10)

" _Hey, a little overboard. He leg wasn't cold. Vascular ultrasound maybe, but an angiogram is a bit much to start…"_

" _He's a decade long vascularpath. His blood vessels are shot,"_

" _He's not indicating. I hardly think he needs another uncomfortable procedure,"_

" _There's no telling what he needs. Look, I am not dismissing you Nat, but I did the intake. It's my call,"_

Juliette and Maggie exchanged looks as Will and Natalie argued. Juliette knew he was under a lot of pressure, something he had never handled well, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Natalie was his friend, his equal, and he was behaving like an ass.

As Will walked away, more like stormed away, Juliette gave Maggie a look that told her she was going after him. She got 'good luck' mouthed at her in return.

Running slightly to catch up with him, Juliette took a deep breath as she reached out her arm and grabbed a hold of his.

"What?" Will snapped as he turned around to face her.

"You need to apologise to Nat," Juliette let go of him, she hadn't seen Will like this in such a long time.

"I don't need you to tell me what I need to do," his tone was still snippy.

"She's your friend," Juliette was trying hard to be sympathetic towards Will, but he was making it difficult for her.

"Juliette…." The use of her name as a warning was the final act that made her say the one thing she never thought she would.

"You know who you're acting like right now?" she took a step closer to Will, "You're acting like your father,"

Juliette thought she saw a flash of hurt cross Will's face.

"Are you being serious right now?" Will's anger masking whatever hurt he may have been feeling.

"Are you?" Juliette was not backing down.

"This is ridiculous…" Will huffed as he continued storming away.

"This isn't over Halstead!" Juliette shouted down the hallway after him, earning her a few odd looks from people around her.

Natalie smiled sadly at her from across the nurse's station and gestured towards the staff room.

Smiling back, Juliette nodded and made her way over to join her.

"I'm sorry," Juliette sighed as she sat down.

"What for?" Natalie asked, placing a cup of coffee in front of her before taking a seat opposite her.

"Will," she answered, taking a sip.

"You're not responsible for him," Natalie taking a sip of her own.

"Feels like I am," Juliette pinched the bridge of her nose, "He's such an ass,"

Natalie laughed briefly, "He has his moments,"

"Had more of them lately," Juliette mumbled.

Natalie didn't say anything, there was nothing to say.

A knock at the door interrupted them, a pathologist with the test results.

"Excuse me," Natalie said as she headed out.

Juliette remained sitting there, collecting herself before heading back out onto the floor and getting on with her job.

Hours and a now deceased patient later, Juliette was finishing up some paperwork when she felt someone staring at her. Looking up, she surprised to see it was Will. She had given no indication that she had wanted to talk to him, and he hadn't shown any either.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Will asked before she had a chance to say anything.

When Juliette nodded, he continued, "Why did you let Dr. Manning administer Vitamin K to my patient without consulting me?"

Juliette shook her head at him, as if to say not here, and lead him into the staff room. Once they were hidden away from everyone, she turned to face him, "I think you mean mutual patient,"

All Will did was stare at her in disbelief, so she continued talking, "His clotting was slow. It is standard protocol, Will. And I didn't let Natalie do anything, she's a doctor. I did my job and did what she asked," she wasn't going to buckle, she had done nothing wrong.

"That protocol might have caused a pulmonary embolism," Will was fuming.

"You have no grounds to say that," Juliette hissed, "Any number of things could have happened. He has been battling his vasculopathy for years…"

"Oh! So now he was a ticking timebomb," Will cut her off, earning him a glare that he ignored.

"That's not what I said. And if you had listened, you'd know that!" Juliette couldn't believe the way he was talking to her right now.

"I heard you loud and clear. You thought nothing was wrong. And where is Tim now? He was stable when I left him" Will had been pacing, but stopped as he began to place the blame on her.

"You better think about what you're saying right now," Juliette said as she moved closer to Will, her finger poking him in the chest as she punctuated every word.

"Juliette, that Vitamin K made him throw a clot," Will kept throwing the blame on her.

"You don't know that," Juliette repeated.

"If you hadn't interfered, he'd still be here," Will saw Juliette recoil a little at his choice of words. If he wasn't so angry, he probably would have apologised on the spot, but being as stubborn as he was, he didn't.

"No!" Juliette grabbed his arm forcefully, stopping him from leaving, "This is not about me. This is about you, and the mess you made when you resuscitated Jennifer Baker against her DNR. Blaming me for this, is not gonna make that right Will!" she dropped her grip in frustration.

Will stared at her, waiting for further shouting. Deep down, he knew he had crossed a line, but in his current state of mind, he just didn't care.

"Don't bother coming to me anymore Will," she said sternly as she opened the door, "You're on your own,"

He watched her walk out, slamming the door behind her. He had not been prepared for that reaction. Juliette had always been the one person who never walked away from him, even when he was being a complete ass, she had always still been in his corner.

Still with the train of thought that told him he was right, he went down to the morgue intending to get the confirmation that he was right.

Juliette found herself upstairs, on the fifth floor balcony, in the cold. She could feel wet hot tears starting to sting her eyes, and threatening to fall. She had told Will they were done, not in those words exactly, but the sentiment was the same nonetheless.

She pulled out her phone and dialled the number of the one person she knew would understand her frustration with Will.

"Hey," came Jay's voice.

Juliette didn't know what to say.

"Juliette?" came Jay's voice again when she failed to speak. The hint of concern in his voice was what it took for the tears to finally fall.

"Etta? What's wrong? Where are you?" Jay was now becoming frantic. All he could hear was Juliette sobbing.

"Will," Juliette managed to choke out the name of the man that had put her in this state, as she tried to calm herself down.

"What did he do?" she could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"He's an ass," she sobbed, earning a snort from Jay.

"That is not new information," Juliette could picture the smirk across his face, "What did he do this time?"

"A patient died," Juliette sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "A patient both he and Nat were treating, argued about treating. She got the test results back while he was nowhere to be found, she reacted to them, as a doctor would,"

"He's blaming you?" Jay asked but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I did my job Jay," Juliette's voice still had a slight tremble to it.

"I know," Jay sighed.

"I know he's under a lot of pressure. I know he doesn't handle pressure well. But that does not give him the right to accuse me of letting a patient die!" she was waving her free hand around in frustration as she spoke, "He is pushing away everyone he knows in this pursuit of always needing to be right, of always assuming to be right!"

"Juliette…." Jay spoke softly, he could tell that Juliette was going to work herself into a state if she didn't calm down.

Noticing Jay's tone, she calmed herself a little. She gave herself a few moments of silence and was grateful that Jay stayed on the phone with her.

"I told him he was acting like your dad," she mumbled.

"What?" Jay heard her voice but not her words.

Sighing, Juliette took a deep breath and repeated herself clearer, "I told him he was acting like your dad,"

"Oh," was all she got, followed by silence.

"Jay?" she said his name tentatively, "Did I cross a line?"

"Not this time," Jay finally answered.

"Then why do I feel so horrible?" Juliette sighed.

"Cause Will's an ass," Jay's answer caused Juliette to smile a little, "There's something else isn't there?"

Juliette sighed again, "I maybe told him we were done,"

"You did what?" Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing, "This is Will we're talking about Juliette,"

"I know," she began pacing, "I was just so mad! I mean he basically accused us of killing a patient for fucks sake!"

Jay remained silent, allowing Juliette to get it out of her system.

"I didn't mean it Jay," Juliette's voice was now soft, "And I don't know if I can take it back,"

"He loves you," Jay was quick to answer, "He will always take you back,"

When Juliette didn't say anything, Jay spoke again, "Get back inside Juliette, and get on with your shift. Ignore Will while he's being an ass,"

"How did you know I was outside?" she grinned a little as she headed inside.

"You've spent majority of your life around us. Where else would you be when in crisis?" Jay jested, both of the knowing the answer.

"Thanks Jay," Juliette knew calling him would make her feel better.

"Anytime," he said as he ended the call.

The words ruptured aortic aneurysm kept repeating over and over in his mind.

He was wrong. He had yelled at and blamed Juliette, and he was wrong.

The self-loathing had just begun to set it when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?" he hadn't even checked to see who was calling him.

"Are you insane?!" Jay didn't bother with pleasantries, just launching straight into reprimanding him.

"I was wrong Jay," Will's voice was so soft that Jay only just heard him.

Those four words stopped Jay mid-lecture. They were not words he would ever thought he would hear come out of Will's mouth.

"You hurt her," Jay's voice matching the softness of Will's but still packed a punch.

"I know," Will sighed.

"I don't think you do," Jay knew what he was going to say next would only add to Will's pain, "She was sobbing Will,"

Will stayed silent, but Jay knew he was listening, "Do you know when the last time I heard her sobbing was? Mom's funeral Will. She hasn't sobbed that hard since someone died!"

"I broke her?" Will asked timidly.

"Yes," Jay said the word Will had been dreading, "Now fix it,"

"She was so mad at me Jay," Will leant against the wall, arms crossed.

"Can you blame her?" it was a rhetorical question.

"I don't think I can fix this," Will closed his eyes, "I don't think I should,"

"You would be lost without her," the softness returning to Jay's voice, "I know you're in love with her Will,"

"How did you…." Will was cut off by Jay chuckling.

"Even Mom knew," Jay said, "It's always been her,"

Will didn't know how to respond to that.

Sensing Will wasn't going to say anything, Jay spoke "Fix it Will," and the call was over.

Will was still reeling from all the information he had just learned, and he was so in his own head that he didn't notice Zoe walk up to him.

"Will?" her hand on his arm snapped him out of it.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern on her face.

And with that he told her everything that happened with the patient.

"I was so certain I was right. I did everything I could, covered every single base," he was shaking his head at himself.

"I sure you did," Zoe's hand once again on his arm, squeezing it in comfort.

"The worst part, I attacked a colleague. A friend," he sighed.

"You're under a lot of pressure. Everyone knows that," Will's face remained blank as she spoke, "If you apologise, I'm sure Juliette would understand,"

Will looked at her, eyebrow raised in question.

"It's her, right?" She smiled sadly at him, dropping her hand, "Why don't we raincheck dinner tonight? It's okay,"

"Thanks Zoe," he smiled at her as he went off in search of Juliette.

He found Maggie at the Nurse's station, but not the one person he was looking for.

He could tell by the look on Maggie's face, that she knew what had happened and she was not happy about it.

"Maggie, I need to find her," He knew Maggie would know where she was, "Please,"

She pointed to the staff room, "You gonna fix this?"

"I'm gonna try," he answered honestly.

He braced himself as he entered the staff room. He was relieved when he saw there was no one else but her in there.

Juliette had heard him come in, but chose not to acknowledge it.

It was only when he was standing next to her that she finally decided to speak, "I am in no mood Will,"

"I get it," he cringed at her tone. Jay was right, he had royally screwed up, "Juliette, I'm sorry,"

Juliette refused to look at him, even if he was apologising. The words he had said to her still stung.

"It wasn't the Vitamin K, I was wrong," he took a step closer to her.

"You wrong? Amazing," her sarcasm letting Will know that she was still pissed.

"Yeah. I've been an ass. Not just today, since the last week. Before that. I should not have yelled at you," Juliette could tell Will was being sincere, that he really was sorry.

She finally looked up at him, and Will recoiled a little at the hurt and anger that was marring her face.

"Why do you always take things out on me? You invite me in and then you push me back. You ask for my opinion and then completely ignore me. It hurts Will. You wouldn't treat anyone else like this, so why me?" the frustration in her voice making Will cringe slightly.

"Don't you know?" he once again ventured closer to her, invading her personal space.

"No," she stared at him in confusion.

He knew words wouldn't be able to do justice in telling Juliette the truth in how he felt.

So, he settled for doing the one thing he never thought he would ever have the courage to do.

Juliette watched him closely as he slowly leant forward and placed his hands on either side of her face.

She was completely unprepared for what happened next.

He closed the gap between them by capturing her lips with his.

It was soft, sweet, and filled with emotion.

It also ended quickly.

Will broke the kiss and took a step back.

He hadn't even given Juliette time to react.

The two stood in front of each other in a silent standoff.

Will broke that moment too as he walked out, not looking back.

Juliette remained standing there in shock, the feel of Will's lips on hers still lingering.

She did the only thing she could think of in that moment, she called the one person who knew them the best.

"What did he do now?" came Jay's exasperated voice.

"He…. I…. He…. He kissed me," Juliette finally managed to voice what had just occurred.

"About bloody time," Juliette could hear Jay grinning down the phone.

"What…. I…. What am I supposed to do now?" she was still in shock, and it was making it hard for her to talk and think clearly.

"I can't answer that for you," Jay giving her the answer she already knew.

She stared out at the man, who had once again put her in such a state.

Jay's repeated use of her name being heard through her phone.

What was she supposed to do now?


End file.
